zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Cai Yun Han
A character who came into the show during the later half of KO One. Cai Yun Han (蔡雲寒) is the elder sister of Cai Wu Xiong and the former 7th ranked KO fighter under the old ranking chart. During the events of KO One, Since she was the only person who can understand her sister's gorilla language, she served as her interpreter for the rest of the class. They transferred to the Ultimate Class about a year after her sister returned to the family. 10 years later, she became a police officer in KO One Re-act. Personality In KO One, Cai Yun Han was depicted as a cold individual with a poker face. Despite this, she cares deeply for her sister and is very protective of her. Her character went through some drastic changes after ten years in KO One Re-act. As a police officer, Yun Han is no longer the cold and monotonous girl. Instead, she is now more expressive in her emotions. She takes a lot of pride in her career, and has the highest clearance rate in her district. She has also somehow developed obsessive-compulsive disorder, and can't stand the sight of unevenness. Biography Early Life Because her parents died when she was young, she has been independent and does her best to take care of her sister, whom she is also very protective of. Before she transferred to the Ultimate Class, she was a reputable character in the southern school world. She is also cold and rarely smiles. ''KO One'' Yun Han came to The Ultimate Class along with her sister Wu Xiong. She was quite popular among people in the KO Rank, due to her title as KO 7. She is the only one that can communicate with Wu Xiong, before Duan Chang Ren came and be their teacher. She is always with her sister all the time, not only to translate everything she says to other people but also to protect her. She is very protective of Wu Xiong and will not let anyone or anything hurt her. After the final battle against Hei Long was finished, Yun Han, who was only standing on the side line, did not lose her power like the others. It can be assumed that before Da Dong, Ya Se, and Xiao Yu got their powers back, Yun Han was able to move up in the KO Rank; however, Xiao Yu said that she cannot be KO 1 just yet because there were still KO 5 and KO 6 ahead of her. Although, during X-Family period, when Xia Tian went to the Gold Dimension and looked at the KO Rank, the KO Rank has not changed, even though Lei Ke Si, Da Dong, Ya Se, and Xiao Yu no longer had their powers. KO One Re-act Cai Yun Han first appeared when Da Dong tries to hit on a girl, unbeknownst to him that she is in fact his former classmate. They later met again when the school made a police report about the presence of Hell Vision in the school. In order to track down the supplier of the drug, she returned to the Ultimate Class as an uncover form teacher. Aliases Because of her sister's gorilla-like appearance and behavior, Yun Han is nicknamed "Jin Gang Jie Jie" (金剛姊姊 / Big King Kong Sister) or Jin Gang Jie (金剛姊 / Big King Kong Sister) based on their bond as sisters. Relationships Friendships *'Wang Da Dong' and Ding Xiao Yu They share a mutual friendship and pay respect with each other. *'Wang Ya Se' Yun Han disliked Wang Ya Se at first, because of his rude attitude towards her sister and nicknamed him "Chou Pi Ya Se Wang" (臭屁亚瑟王 / Stinking King Arthur). But that changes when he tries to save Wu Xiong from aging to death by forcing himself to fall in love with her, and that grants him her respect. Love life *'Ji An' Ever since Yun Han found out that Ji An is a demon fighter, she has been falling for him, but because of his cold behavior, the two of them are put in an awkward stage of relationship. *[[Zhi Ge|'Zhi Ge']] A student of hers in the Ultimate Class, and had a crush on her ever since she helped him tidy his uniform. The feeling is unfortunately not mutual. *[[ Cao Ji Li |'Cao Ji Li' ]] Her colleague and the PE teacher in the school. Due to Yun Han's OCD and Ji Li's irregular way tucking his pants, the two always clashes when Yun Han instinctively tries to help pull his pants down to waist level, resulting in many misunderstanding. Ji Li later fell for Yun Han, although she appears to despise him. His affection for her disappeared after he was revealed to be a Demon Fighter. It is unsure if his feelings for Yun Han was real or merely an act to cover up his true identity. Powers Like many characters, she displays the ability of super-speeding. Though she displays powerful abilities, she is not powerful enough to cross dimensions like Da Dong and the others can, since the power level to cross dimensions is basically 8000 and up, and her power level is no more than 7000. However, after 10 years her battle index included to over 11000. Weapon Pain Killing Truth Whip (痛不欲生实话鞭) Yun Han's main weapon is a mysterious whip called "Pain Killing Truth Whip" (痛不欲生实话鞭) that causes people who get whipped to reveal their lies and secrets to reduce the pain. ]] Yun Han still possess the same weapon after 10 years, although the appearance of it was re-designed. As a police officer, Yun Han will utilize the whip's unique ability to interrogate her suspects and force the truth out of them. Alternate Counterparts Han (寒) and Bing Xin (冰心) Yun Han has two alternate counterparts in the Iron Dimension called Han and Bing Xin, both of which are far more powerful than Yun Han. Han and Bing Xin were originally the same person divided in two by an evil experiment. Da Qiao (大喬) Yun Han's alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension is Da Qiao; the most beautiful girl at Jiang Dong High School. In that dimension, she and Wu Xiong's alternate counterparts are also sisters. Notes The actresses of Cai Yun Han and Cai Wu Xiong are sisters in real life. Category:KO One characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Females